


We need to talk -Stucky

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic, Recovery, Steve Rogers wants to have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Bucky's in a panicSteve said he wanted to talkThat can't mean anything good, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	We need to talk -Stucky

Bucky was sitting in the living room, reading a book when Steve cleared his throat and came to sit across him with that Captain America tense face.   
"Buck, I want to talk."   
That made Bucky's muscles lock, those words usually Didn't mean anything good, right?   
"Yeah?" He squawked, and Steve frowned. 

Shit, Steve was going to dump him, bucky was sure. He had found someone else and wanted to ask Bucky to move out.   
"P... Please Steve, I'll do anything." He was shaking, and Steve came closer.  
"Please." Bucky repeated again.   
"Bucky?" Steve looked worried, didn't he? 

"I... I can't live without you, I would die Steve. I swear I'd kill myself."   
That made Steve grab his hand.   
"Sweetheart, no."   
"Don't leave me ." Bucky blurted out, and Steve 's eyes went wide. Now having gotten a hint at what caused Bucky's distress.   
"Buck, hey..." 

"I know you haven't seen me a lot because I don't go on missions and I'm damaged but please Steve..." Bucky whispered. Steve just kissed him and swallowed the rest of the sentence.   
"Bucky what's all this. What's got you so panicked?"   
"I love you, I don't want you to leave me even though you met someone else."   
"What?"   
"That's what you wanted to talk about right? You met someone on mission and now you want me to move out." Bucky rambled. Steve 's frown only deepened. 

"No Bucky, that's not it at all. I'd never leave you again...I... I wanted to ask you if you'd like to have kids with me, silly."  
Bucky's eyes widened.   
"You want to have kids, with me?"   
"Please?" Steve said softly. "I promise I'll never leave you. I never ever want to lose you again, I want marriage and kids with you, a house, a family. "   
"Stevie that's all I ever wanted."Bucky breathed."but I'm so damaged and fucked up." 

Steve tenderly cupped Bucky's jaw.   
"You're not fucked up, buck. And you've made so much progress. You even let me sleep next to you again."   
"Would want to do more with ya as well, just scared." Bucky muttered.   
"And that's okay. I can wait until you're ready. I love you, Bucky Barnes. Get that inside your head." Steve smiled sweetly, cupping Bucky's jaw. "You're my fella, ain't nobody even coming close to what I feel for ya." 

Bucky relaxed and smiled.   
"I love it when you go all Brooklyn on me, sugar."   
"Don' I know it. You're my fella, Barnes, and I'm yours only. "   
"Damn straight."   
"You know nothing about us is straight."   
"Was that a sexual joke? Did Steve 'all American purity' Rogers make a sexual joke just to cheer me up?"   
Steve groaned:" shut up."   
And as long as Steve kissed him afterwards, Bucky happily did so.


End file.
